Pushing and Sitting
by True Anime Lover 25
Summary: Tsukasa has a bad, embarrassing day at school…  SCAT


_Tsukasa has a bad, embarrassing day at school…_

LOLI (NYMPH), SCAT

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Lucky Star or any of the characters that appear in this work of fiction.

"Hiiragi." Declares the Teacher in the front of the room.

Tsukasa gasps inwardly in fear, shielding her face behind her Japanese-to-English textbook had failed.

Her face red and a sheen of sweat on her forehead, Tsukasa leans back a little to look ahead towards the teacher, hesitating, long enough for the teacher to question…

"Hiiragi?"

Tsukasa gave a little gasp again before directing her eyes to the chalk board and attempting to read the rather lengthy English sentence aloud. However, she only gets three word in before the Teacher interrupts…

"Stand and say it."

"U-uh… can't I stay seated this time?" asks the trembling teen nervously, "I-I'm not feeling very well."

"And you've waited until now to say this? Questions the teacher.

"U-Uhh…"

"Stand and say the phrase, then you can be excused." States the teacher.

"U-U-Uhhh…" trembles Tsukasa, her body shaking more and her face reddening more.

"Hiiragi… stand and speak the phrase." Repeats the teacher.

Tsukasa soon swallows the lump in her throat, before slowly standing, her hands clenched into tight fists at her sides.

Only two shaky words in though, the young teen gasps out as her face turns beet red, feeling her panties suddenly sag with the additional weight of a long, thick rope of her poop nestle itself in her underwear. 

* * *

><p><em>Tsukasa's day was not going well, not at all… a series of unfortunate events had lead up to this moment, A series of events that could have been easily avoided before they even began.<em> 

* * *

><p>Shortly after entering the school and reaching her homeroom, Tsukasa felt the slight urge from her rear, she had to poop. She could've easily got up from her chair and went to the bathroom. However, a few factors prevented this, such as a conversation starting up with her friends Konata and Miyuki and possibly ending up late to class, which, in hindsight, wouldn't have seemed so bad if she knew what was to come.<p>

The urge wasn't very strong, so Tsukasa had no trouble going through her first class. The urge was so manageable, that Tsukasa completely neglected to empty herself at the end of class, coupled with a giggle-inducing chat with a few of her friends in-route to her next class.

During her second hour of class though, with not as many things to take her mind off it, the urge to poop slowly got more insistent, though still well manageable, like an itch that could be scratched away, a few reaffirming clenches of her sphincter was all it took to halt the urge for getting more intense.

After the second class though, Tsukasa made a conscious choice to hold off on going to the bathroom, with the short break between classes to switch rooms, she didn't want to risk being late for her third class, plus, the mid-day lunch period was after her third class, so Tsukasa simply opted to wait until then to empty her colon.

During her third hour though, the urge from her colon began to get increasingly persistent, it hadn't reached an emergency level, but the constant urge and increasing need to clinch was starting to get annoying. With a few rubs of her belly and clinches of her sphincter, Tsukasa successfully made her way though the third hour of the day and to her surprise, the urge had faded nearly to where it was during the first hour of school, so, Tsukasa figured, she may as well head to the cafeteria, before the highly desired food choices where gone, eat, then head to the bathroom.

If was a good plan, if only she could've actually completed it with going to the bathroom, being caught up in a chat with her sister, Konata and Miyuki, Tsukasa was shocked when the bell, which signaled the end of lunch, sounded and seemed to alert her colon, which resumed it's desire to evacuate the stored bodily waste inside.

The urge was quite strong and Tsukasa gave a little groan as she clinched her sphincter has she felt her poop try to leave, she kept her anal ring clinched as well as she made her way to her next class, again, not wanting to be late for class, she figured she just ask to be excused to go to the bathroom, another good idea.

That to Tsukasa's shock, she would be unable to complete, the teacher for her fifth class being a substitute and didn't allow the students to leave to go to the bathroom. Of all the times to get such a Sub! Tsukasa swore under her breath at the denial, she really had to go now! The teen squirmed a little in her seat as she felt her anus quiver as her hold wavered slightly, feeling a log of her poop becoming very insistent and push against her sphincter. Tsukasa managed to reaffirm her hold with a lengthy inward groan, feeling the log recede back deeper inside.

The whole hour seemed to progress at a snails pace as Tsukasa struggled to maintain that her poop stayed inside her body. She could barely focus on her assignment, she would frequently pause to focus on tightly clinching her sphincter closed to stop an advancing log of poop. A few times, Tsukasa was shocked when her hold failed, though her lose was a slight false alarm, instead of poop, a hot expulsion of air left her before she quickly retook the reigns of her sphincter. Causing her next biggest concern being the student behind her smelling her gas and commenting on it or worse, realizing where and WHO it came and calling her out on it in front of the whole class.

Though the worry never became real and Tsukasa took extra care to not let another fart leave her.

To her relief, she makes it though the forth hour of the day, only one hour left for the school day and Tsukasa's legs trembled as she slowly walks the halls to her last class. On her way there, was a restroom, Tsukasa seriously considered rushing in and bringing relief to her struggle, but still, not yet at the point to risk being late to class, even though she KNEW she wouldn't be able to make it another hour, Tsukasa chose to head to her final class of the day.

After carefully lowering her rear to the seat and after the attendance was taken, Tsukasa prepared to request going to the bathroom, she just wanted to wait until she could safely stand without loading her panties.

After feeling her colon settle down a bit and the log pressed against her rear backs off a little, Tsukasa started to lift her right hand, though her eyes suddenly widen in shock and her face reddens as she felt the log she had been fighting for the past two hours, suddenly slip past her sphincter and through her anus, it's retreat stopped only because of it's firmness and the fact that she was sitting, pressing her rear into the seat firmly.

A rush of embarrassment and shame floods Tsukasa's body, she could feel the girth of the log protruding from her, stretching her anus.

The shocked teen sat as still as a statue, frantically trying to think of what to do. Though she quickly realized that she couldn't stand, in her current predicament, there was no way she could stand and not fill her panties.

To her further embarrassment and shame, Tsukasa figured her only possible solution, she had failed to keep her poop in, but even so, with her sitting, and the firmness of her poop, it didn't smush against her, so, all she needed to do was remain sitting, if she could make it through the class without having to stand, then she could wait until all the students leave at the end and figure out from there how to get to the bathroom without having to worry about a lot of people around her.

Soon, though, with her anus being not accustomed to remaining spread for a long period of time, it wasn't long before Tsukasa felt her body clinch her sphincter by reflex, something Tsukasa wanted desperately to avoid, not wanting to risk pinching off what protruded from her and into her panties. To her surprised relief though, the firmness of her poop worked to her advantage, not only did her clinching Sphincter not pinch the log in two, Tsukasa felt the log actually recede back inside of her a little, with a few more reflexive clinches, the log had completely returned inside and her anus clinched closed.

Had she averted a crisis? It certainly seemed so, a rush of excitement fills Tsukasa and she quickly sighs in relief, a relief which was immediately proved premature as she suddenly felt the log return and slide right pass her anus and meet the seat again. Tsukasa was shocked as her efforts to prevent the repeated loss did absolutely nothing, her anus was already slick and lubricated from the initial lose. The teens heart sunk as the realization came to her that there was no way she'd make it to the bathroom without filling her panties with her rectum and anus lubed up and ready to expel her waste.

It was now just a matter of time…

In a sort of ironic twist, as the time passed, with the reflexive clinching of her rear, the log continued to return inside and slide out of her, with the process repeating over and over, Tsukasa's cheeks burned as she realized she was starting to derive pleasure from it, proven not only from the in and out sensation of the log, but the feeling of her panties clinging to her front.

Despite this though, the best Tsukasa could to prevent herself from being called on, was hiding herself behind an open textbook on her desk… 

* * *

><p>"Hiiragi." Declares the Teacher in the front of the room.<p>

Tsukasa gasps inwardly in fear, shielding her face behind her Japanese-to-English textbook had failed, the in and out cycle of her poop that she had grown accustomed to was currently, inside of her.

Her face red and a sheen of sweat on her forehead, from a mix of both, slight arousal and growing embarrassment, Tsukasa lifts her head and leans back a little to look ahead towards the teacher, hesitating, long enough for the teacher to question…

"Hiiragi?"

Tsukasa gave a little gasp again before directing her eyes to the chalk board.

_'Maybe…'_ she starts to think, before attempting to read the rather lengthy English sentence aloud.

However, she only gets three words in before the Teacher interrupts…

"Stand and say it."

_'I can't…'_ thinks Tsukasa, desperately clenching her slick anus as forcefully as she could, though still feeling the log starting to slip through.

"U-uh… can't I stay seated this time?" asks the trembling teen nervously, "I-I'm not feeling very well."

"And you've waited until now to say this? Questions the teacher, with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"U-Uhh…"

"Stand and say the phrase, then you can be excused." States the teacher.

"U-U-Uhhh…" trembles Tsukasa, her body shaking more and her face reddening more as she feels the log spreading her anus again, like it had done so many times before.

"Hiiragi… stand and speak the phrase." Repeats the teacher.

Tsukasa soon swallows the lump in her throat, taking a quick moment to clinch her sphincter as hard as she could, thinking, _'Just a few moments, just give me a few…'_ before slowly standing, her hands clenched into tight fists at her sides, mimicking her rear.

Only two shaky words in though, the young teen gasps out as her face turns beet red, feeling the log that she had vainly been fighting for the past hour, providing her a bit of perverse pleasure in the process, suddenly slide out of her like it had done so many times before, but now without the barrier of the hard seat of the chair in the way, the thick log continued to slide freely from her slick anus, her panties suddenly sagging with the additional weight of a long, thick cable of her poop coiling around and nestling itself in her underwear. The moment seemed to last much longer than it did for Tsukasa, though in just ten seconds, just one, long, thick rope of poop slides from her body to rest in her panties.

The length of her skirt though prevented her shame from being seen by the others, which Tsukasa soon realized with the lack of comments, actually, none at all in relation to her accident.

While her accident wasn't seen though, Tsukasa realized a more immediate problem, the smell wafting into her nose, she was sure it wasn't going to be long before she was found out, so she quickly began to read what was on the chalk board.

All the while, the girl sitting behind Tsukasa began to smell a meaty odor, causing her face to frown a little and look around the room.

"Very good Hiiragi." States the teacher, "You can be excused now."

Tsukasa, wanting desperately to leave the room as quickly as possible, tried her best to calmly walk pass the other students, feeling the coiled poop in her rubbing against her.

Managing to reach and leave the room, Tsukasa's face reddens deeply at hearing a girl's comment…

"Ewww, what's that smell?"

END


End file.
